


One Summer

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Character Study, Closeted, Closeted Character, Fix-It, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inspired By Tumblr, Internalized Homophobia, Lifeguards, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Original Character(s), Season/Series 03, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 17:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19578289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Billy Hargrove is a lifeguard. He gets hit on by a lot of thirsty old lady bitches. But he has eyes for someone else. Will he get lucky, or will...he get very unlucky?(Or: Billy Hargrove is gay and shouldn't be hit on by forty-year-old married women, thanks for coming to my tedtalk)Oneshot





	One Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this post (loosely)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495916) by awkward-and-depravedx5-494.tumblr.com. 



The pool is too hot and you know what? There's not really anything for Billy Hargrove to do. Even under the shade of his chair it's still sweltering. The old women from the neighborhood smirk at him, and he has to admit he smirks back, fluttering heavy-lidded eyes. He loves the attention. But that's all it is.

The way boys look at girls' tits? That's the way he sneaks glances at what they're packing in the showers. It sends a little thrill through him. It's his secret though. He's gotta keep up the act. Which is why he doesn't fucking mind the attention from Karen Wheeler.

His old man thought he beat the queer out of him. He doesn't want him to find out differently. 

The good thing about working at the pool is that he doesn't need an excuse to just not wear a shirt. And plus he's getting a nice tan too. He can almost pretend it's like California. Almost.

So there he is, sitting up in his chair, honey blonde curls hanging down over his eyes. Sunglasses are lazy on his eyes too. 

He's doing his job, just looking around, and then...he catches someone's eye. And goddammit it's not Mrs. Wheeler for once. 

It's a guy. And his heart races.

* * *

The guy isn't someone he recognizes. Maybe just moved there, maybe a college kid back for the summer or something, but Billy isn't too concerned with that. He likes the way the guy looks and he isn't the first guy Billy's looked at 

(Harrington with his stupid hair and his stupid lips and his stupid _everything_ )

but maybe, just maybe, if he reads the signs right he could be lucky this time. 

He finds out his name is Henry. So now he has a name to go with the pretty face at least. He has to see if he might be into...what Billy's into. And Billy has his ways of finding out. 

Karen Wheeler tries to make eyes at him and he ignores her, grabbing a towel and heading out to the edge of the pool. He watches his back muscles as he swims lazily over to the edge, climbing out. 

"Nice form, man," he says smoothly, passing the towel to him.

Henry grins then--and his smile reminds him of stupid Harrington. His eyes crinkle. "Thanks."

"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty good. But you could probably do with learning some more strokes. Butterfly, freestyle..." His eyes lower to his bare chest, his abs, his treasure trail going into his... "Breaststroke."

Henry looks right back at him. "Oh yeah? And what, you're gonna give me lessons, huh?"

"Yeah. I've been known to give some pretty good lessons, actually," Billy drawls. "And the pool in Motel 6 off the highway is really good. Really quiet." His lips quirk up and he leans in a little closer. "It'll be the workout of your life."

* * *

And because Billy Hargrove is a thirsty queer son of a bitch, he almost dies. 


End file.
